Curses and team roping make for lots of fun
by gackt groupie
Summary: Dean knew that Castiel was special. But the close minded-town and his own past prevented him from acting on his desires. Leave it to a wise-cracking Gabriel to get his butt in gear. Cowboy! Dean, cas and Gabriel Entry for wondersmith's fanfiction contesC


**This is my entry for wondersmith's tumblr fanfiction contest. My word prompt was cowboys.**

The evening Texan air was cool for September but so humid and thick that it squeezed your lungs every time you inhaled. The sky blazed as the sun slowly crept behind the barn of a horse and cattle ranch owned by the Winchester family. The estate was rumored amongst the townsfolk to be cursed, as a dark cloud of misfortune tended to hang over anybody that held the Winchester name, starting with Samuel Winchester himself. It is said that the Winchester curse started with him after his wife was brutally murdered. As the rumors go, he was so overwhelmed with grief that he made dealings with devils, thus cursing his family into generations of misery. After his death his beloved daughter Mary fell in love with a handsome farmer named John. She gave him two sons before she too met a grisly end, burned alive when the garage of their house caught fire and trapped her inside. John disappeared shortly after that, and to this day no one knows for sure what happened to him. Young Sam and Dean were left as orphans into the care of their uncle, a Mr. Bobby Singer. The boys grew to be fine young men, and it seemed that perhaps the curse would subside. To anyone they met they were polite, charming and well-rounded. But just to be safe, people tended to avoid the Winchester ranch, and the boys themselves were often treated with fearful respect, like a handler would a tiger.

They made lives for themselves though. No curse could prevent that. Sam left town to attend Stanford, whilst Dean stayed behind to run the family ranch.

Enter Castiel, a ranch-hand that Dean had hired on some years ago, shortly after his brother had left. When they first met Castiel had been a young boy, barely eighteen. He was the youngest of eight children with a recently disappeared father as well. He and his brother Gabriel both left home after the remaining siblings began to fight amongst themselves over the remnants of the Novak estate. Castiel came to Dean with his brother in tow, looking for work.

Within the week they were both living with him. Dean's heart went out to these boys, more than either could ever truly understand. They reminded him so much of him and Sam. Though Gabriel was older than Cas, his never ending sense of humor made him look years younger. Castiel had little in the terms of humor. Gabriel told him once that he used to, but the abandonment by their father changed all that. He had taken the loss perhaps worst than anyone, practically shutting down. Even today Cas would speak of him with hope in his voice. Dean understood. The guy just wanted his father back. Gabriel on the other hand just couldn't take the fighting.

The three men became instantly close to the point that anyone who saw them together would swear that they were childhood friends. Gabriel became Dean's closest friend, practically another brother.

Castiel on the other hand...was something more. Looking back, he was always something more.

In the beginning Castiel was very quiet and guarded. He did his work, came to eat at meal times then would disappear inside his room for the rest of the night. He only spoke to Dean when asked a direct question, and even then his answers were rarely more than a few words. But Dean would devour every word. The younger man became an enigma to him and each time he learned something about him he felt himself being drawn infinitely closer to the man. It wasn't until Gabriel pointed it out to him one day that he realized that he was falling in love with him.

He remembered the conversation like it was barely an hour ago.

"_You like him, don't you? My brother I mean," Gabriel said suddenly as he corralled the last of the heifers into the pasture. Dean stopped dead in the middle of closing the gate._

"_What?"_

_Gabriel shrugged._

"_I can see it, Dean. I see how you look at him. Hell, your eyes light up when he comes into the same room as you."_

"_What...they do not!"_

"_So I'm talking out of my ass then?" Gabriel said with a sideways grin. Dean nodded._

"_Hell yea, you are! I don't like guys!"_

_Gabriel rolled his eyes._

"_Wow Dean, going with that lame excuse? Are we not in the 21__st__ century? I mean come on. It's completely ok to like both men and women."_

"_I don't care, I don't-"_

"_Alright, alright." Gabriel surrendered, holding his hands up to signify such. Dean scowled as he tied the chain around the post to keep the gate closed. His heart was beating just a little too hard and fast from the conversation. He knew deep down that the man was right; he did like Cas in a 'more than friendly' way. But his upbringing in such a small southern town taught him that these feelings were dangerous. People died because of these feelings._

"_He likes you, too, you know. When we're alone, all he talks about is you," Gabriel piped in. Dean could not pretend that his chest didn't give a flutter at the thought. He allowed his lips to quirk in the smallest of smiles for a split second before going blank again._

"_You two are good for each other, you know. You weren't this happy when we first met, and Cas...he only smiles around you. When Dad left…something died inside him, you know? They used to be so close. But after spending time with you...I don't know. I can just see the old Cas coming back." Gabriel frowned in one of his rare serious moments._

"_I ..." he began before hesitating, trying to find the right words. "I 'm thinking of the both of you here. I don't think feelings like this should be ignored. I want you two to be happy, and I think you can do that if you would stop being so damn afraid and let it happen. I'm not saying marry the guy, but…there's something special between you. Just try it out, is all I'm saying."_

_Dean was quiet. Thoughts swirled inside his head._

"_Gabe, you don't understand... me and Cas...together? Do you know what people would do to us if they found out?"_

"_Who gives a shit what they think?" Gabriel spat, clearly annoyed with Dean's excuse._

"_Gabe, people get killed because of this."_

"_These people don't give a shit what you do. You're cursed remember? For all they know, just looking at you the wrong way could incur the wrath of Satan himself to rain fire and brimstone on their fair little town."_

_Dean barked out a laugh._

"_When you put it that way, I guess..."_

"_See? Am I a genius or what?"_

"_Yea, a genius at whoring your baby brother out to your best friend."_

That night Dean confronted Cas in the barn about it. The surprised look in his big blue eyes would stay with him forever. They both decided to test the waters and see what a relationship would bring. But even then, things unraveled painstakingly slow. At first they did nothing more than the occasional hand holding when they were positive they were alone. After their first hesitant kiss, the looks began. The looks were what he remembered most. Their eyes would lock, and it was as if they were reading each other's soul. As time passed the looks intensified, as did the tension. The previous innocence of their soul-searching turned into something else, something more carnal. Their eyes did what the rest of their bodies were too afraid to do, what they wanted most of all. It wasn't until Gabriel dished out a bottle of Jack Daniel's one night that things finally fell into place. After a night full of drunken horseshoes, Gabriel proved that he couldn't hold his alcohol and passed out on the back porch, leaving the Dean and Cas alone with loads of energy to spare.

So Cas pulled him into the barn, yanked their clothes off and rode him on top of a square bale of hay.

Fast forward two years to the present day.

It was evening again, and the boys were in the back pasture with their horses and a couple cows. They were practicing team roping, a sport where two cowboys would lasso the same cow, one on the head, the other the hind feet. It involved a lot of teamwork, both between the rider and his horse and his partner.

"Alright Cas, you ready? I'm header this time." Dean grinned, adjusting his grip on the reins to his black mare. Cas grunted and stepped up onto his buckskin stallion, who nickered and side stepped until Cas subdued him with a firm tug on the reins. Dean smirked.

"Ooh, Misha's throwing a tantrum. Ten bucks says he throws you again."

Cas growled as the horse tried to yank the reins out of his hands.

"He does that and I'll turn him into glue. _Stop it_," he told the stallion. The horse snorted and was still. Castiel grinned and held the reins up proudly.

"See? He knows he's my little bitch."

Dean laughed and shook his head. As soon as they settled properly on their saddles, Dean whistled.

"Crowley! Here, boy!"

There was a bark and within a few moments a Blue Heeler was seen tearing across the yard towards them. Chevy pinned her ears back and stomped her hoof at the dog under her.

"Kay boy, you know what to do. _Herd 'em!"_ he ended the command with another whistle. The dog leapt into action. He separated one bull from it group behind them and chased it in between the two men before rounding back. As soon as the cow passed them they kicked their horses, galloping after it. Dean leaned over the saddle and began swinging his rope over his head. He aimed carefully, and when the bull turned back towards him he let it fly, the loop hooking around the neck. When the rope went taut, Chevy sashayed to the side, moving to keep it that way. The bull struggled, bucking against it until another rope looped around his hind feet.

Misha whinnied loudly and mirrored the mare's movements until the cow had no choice but to tiptoe on his front hooves. Both men let out a whoop and let the ropes go lax so that the loops slipped right off the cow. The sunlight was just about gone by now, so they opted to stop for the night.

Cas removed Misha's tack and led him to his feeding trough in his stall before giving him a loving pat on the shoulder and ducking out. Dean had un-tacked Chevy as well and was running a brush through her beautiful black coat as she crunched on grain. He spoiled the horse like it was his own child. Castiel picked up another brush and joined him, taking her other side. He brushed carefully, going in the direction the hair grew and removing the fine patina of dust collected on her. They brushed her in silence until she gleamed (to Dean's standard that is).

When the task was finally over and they dropped their brushes into the bin, Dean found himself suddenly grabbed and pinned to the outside of Chevy's stall door and on the receiving end of one of Cas's smoldering glares that went straight to his dick. Not a word was spoken when Cas snatched his lips into a heated kiss. Dean groaned and held the man's face, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Cas's hands sought his hair and knocked his hat off in their search for it. When they found it they pulled, yanking Dean's head to the side so that lips, tongue and teeth could attack his throat. Dean growled when Cas's tongue found his jugular and lapped at a mark he knew to already be there (lovingly pointed out by Gabriel this morning at breakfast). He gasped when teeth sank into the spot again.

"Gah…dammit..." he groaned. His fingers worked at the buttons of Castiel's shirt, practically tearing it off his shoulders and tossing it to the floor.

"You just threw it in the horse's stall," Cas grumbled into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, now working to get _his _shirt off.

"Big deal. She's already stepped on my hat," Dean said as he ran his hands down Cas's chest to grasp his waist. Once divested of his shirt Cas made quick work of his jeans. Dean toed out of his boots so he could kick off the denim clothing. Now that he was fully naked Cas hummed against his skin, slowly going to his knees as he kissed and licked down his torso. When he reached Dean's belly button he plunged his tongue inside. His hands stroked up his legs, his thighs, grasped his hips. Dean shivered at the stubble chin that tickled his abdomen, just above the head of his erect and waiting cock. Castiel nipped at the skin around his belly button before traveling lower still, licking a long slow line down to the base of his cock to the inside of his inner thighs. He drew the skin of his left thigh into his mouth and sucked, forming another bruise.

Dean let out a strangled whine and jerked his hips.

"Dammit Cas, don't be an asshole!"

"But I thought you liked it when I took my time," the man said innocently as he tongued his sack. Dean jolted and snarled.

"Yeah well right now I want you to fucking...fuck, suck, whatever! Something!"

Castiel snorted.

"As you wish."

He took the entire cock in his mouth at once. Dean's cry echoed through the barn.

"Fuck...!"

Cas gave a triumphant 'hmph' before trailing his lips along the erect member, grasping the base and tonguing the tip. The man trembled above him, a steady stream of curses spilling from his lips. He began to thrust into the skilled mouth, at the same time threading his fingers into Cas's soft hair to push him further onto his dick. Cas moaned and released Dean's hips to work his own pants and free the painfully constricted member inside. Once freed, he steadily stroked it, eliciting more pained groans from deep in his throat. Before long he pulled away from Dean's crotch and gazed up at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Dean, I want you to fuck me this time. Please."

Dean almost lost it right there. He nodded.

"Yeah Cas." He pulled the man up into another kiss, and grabbed the round ass to press their painful erections together. Fingers crept to the cleft, teasing at the hole until finally pushing in. Castiel moaned and arched into him.

"Pants all the way off Cas," Dean whispered into his ear. Castiel struggled out of his boots and jeans as Dean thrust a finger into him and added a second. He panted into Dean's shoulder shuddering as Dean teased his prostate and added a third. He bit his lip.

"Dean, I'm ready. Just do it, please," he ground out. Dean chuckled and bit hear an earlobe.

"Alright."

He switched their positions so that Cas was pinned to the stall door. Dean knelt to hook his arms behind Cas's knees and lifted him up. Cas's arms flew around his shoulders to keep himself upright. When Dean released him he instinctively wrapped his legs around the man's waist. Dean pushed into him and groaned. They attacked each other's mouths as he began to move his hips, pushing the man further into the wooden door. The door creaked when he pulled out and pushed forward again. Castiel rumbled in his mouth, his hands reaching up to fist his hair. He was bounced slightly as he was fucked, Dean apparently taking it easy. He breathed against the swollen lips that protested against their separation from his own.

"Dean, faster."

Dean obliged instantly, and in his increased fervor Cas was shoved further into the wood. No doubt it would leave a raw mark in his back but at the moment he didn't care. All he knew was the man who was currently kissing along his jawline, biting at his earlobes, sucking at his throat. He could only feel the intense pleasure of the hand that held his ass while the other wrapped around his neglected member. Cas whined and bowed his head forward, pressing his forehead to Dean's. He panted the man's name.

"Dean...Dean..._Dean..."_

"Uhn, god...Cas...you're so fucking hot, you know that? Shit..." Dean ground out. His pace was becoming erratic, his head beginning to swim. His hand tightened around the man's dick, jerking him harder and faster. Cas gave a very un-manly whine and arched. Within moments he cried out again, his moans echoing through the barn as he came. Dean gave a dark chuckle and suddenly began to pound into him, making the door creak even more and the man to cry out helplessly. Dean himself though didn't last more than a few strokes before he too came, groaning loudly into the crook of Cas's neck. They breathed together for a few minutes, sharing a gentle kiss before Cas unraveled from Dean and stood on his own shaky feet. Behind them Chevy snorted and stomped her foot as if to say _"Hey guys, remember me? Get the fuck away from my stall__,__ you perverts. I totally did not want to see that."_ Dean chuckled and cracked open the stall door for his hat and Cas's shirt. He punched the squished hat back into something resembling its original state before grinning at a breathless and sweaty Cas.

"You think Gabe has dinner ready?"

"Only you would immediately think of food right after sex, Dean. And he probably does," Cas said as he pulled on his boots...without having donned his shirt, pants or underwear.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Forgetting something, Cas?"

"No." he said quickly. "Gabriel thought it would be...amusing...to wake me up this morning by pouring ice water on my face. I'm only returning the favor."

Dean burst out laughing. Then he re-removed his half-buttoned shirt and pulled on his own boots without pants. Hey, if it meant making Gabe squeal like a girl and possibly traumatizing him for life, he was game. As the two naked cowboys closed the barn door they heard a loud whinny from Chevy.

"_And stay out!"_


End file.
